prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
PhanPhan
is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. He is also known as the "Pretty Cure Hunter" and is a elite and extremely loyal general to Queen Mirage. He is the fourth general to attack the Cures. When he merged with Megumi's shadow, he transformed into , the girl version of himself and dark version of Cure Lovely. In episode 41, it was revealed that he was once Cure Mirage's fairy partner before she became evil. History Invasion to Earth It is either unknown how he joined Queen Mirage or seen when Axia is opened. He is presented when she begins her invasion along with the other generals, but he did not appear until episode 13. Confronting Megumi and Blue He shows that he holds a grudge against Blue for their loyalty towards Queen Mirage so he despises Blue. Lovely fought him but he evade it. Just as he almost finished her, Fortune arrived in rage and sought revenge on him for defeating Cure Tender. His power is too strong for her. Lovely and Fortune work together and fight him. Their attacks force him to bring his sword but was intervened by Blue, saying that killing them won't be Mirage's wish. Phantom then took his leave and said that he will spread misfortune to the world for Mirage. Fighting Cure Fortune Without the permission of Queen Mirage, he creates several Saiarks throughout Pikarigaoka to lure the Cures, when Fortune saw him, she followed him. Fortune fought him in rage until he brings her to the graveyard and they are about to duel. He easily overpowered her, de-transformed her and took her PreChanMirror, learning that Cure Tender was her sister and that she sacrificed herself to protect Iona. He then burns her PreCards and said she would never transform again or save her sister, plunging her into despair. Before he could imprison her, the other Cures arrived and Hime gave her all of their PreCards, completing her file and restoring her powers. With those new powers, she turned the tables and severely injured him with her Starlight Ascension attack. As he is about to attack again, Queen Mirage appears and interrupts the battle. He is brought back to the Phantom Empire soon after and she scolds him for attacking Pikarigaoka and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures without her knowing, but she ultimately spares him his life. Plotting Against Blue and Cure Lovely After the trio's failure, Mirage calls upon him and tells him to kill Blue along with Cure Lovely, which he delightedly accepts. In episode 30, he confronts Megumi and Blue. After Megumi transformed into Cure Lovely, they fought for a while before Phantom extracted Lovely's shadow and merges with it to become Cure Unlovely, the female version of himself. In this form, she is way more powerful, even to the point of breaking Lovely's spirit and cause her to fall into despair. After her friends encouraged her to continue, she fought Unlovely once again, undoing Phantom's transformation. The resulting strong bond in friendship allowed the Cures to use the Shining Make Dresser to perform Happiness Big Bang and defeat Phantom. Encountering Yuko and Befriending Her After their previous battle, Phantom was seriously wounded and he was found by Yuko, who he saw as an enemy, but she did not to leave any injured person behind. She brings him to the embassy and nurses him back to full health, cooking some porridge too. He wakes up and is shocked to find Yuko helping him out. After he is fully recovered, Phantom leaves, but not without Blue appearing. He attacks, but Yuko follows Blue and she protects him. She talks him out of doing so, so he leaves through a mirror to the Phantom Empire, but not without thanking Yuko for the meal. Concern of Queen Mirage and before his final battle Phantom is seen again in Mirage's throne room in episode 40. This time Phantom shows a different personality and is now concerned about Queen Mirage. After the Oresky Trio's failure, Mirage asks him to accompany her, and he accepts. Final Showdown and reveal as a mascot In episode 41, Phantom battles agains the Cures for the final time. Influenced by Deep Mirror and his revenge against the Cures, he battles Cure Honey after she and the rest of the Cures were separated by fog. During the battle, he explained that he wanted to get rid of anyone who harmed Queen Mirage and overpowerd Honey. Just as he was about to trap her inside a mirror, Blue appears and defends her. Blue tries to tell him that he was trying to help Mirage and wanted to see her happy, but Phantom kept blaming him for her descent into despair by leaving her. Honey attempted to reach out to him again, but Deep Mirror influences him completely and he attacks the Cures in his rage. The Cures then changed into their Innocent Forms to calm him down before purifying him. He is then revealed to be a mascot named PhanPhan, who was once Cure Mirage's fairy partner, and he wants to bring her back. Appearance Phantom is introduced as a man with pale skin, dark blue eyes and short, dull mahogany hair, and wears a long white coat. He appears to wield a sword and has a red gauntlet-like contraption on his left arm. As Cure Unlovely, her hair was at the same length and style as Cure Lovely's. She also had a similar-looking hair accessory. She wore a red and black outfit that look similar to Phantom's coat with long gloves and boots. As a fairy, Phantom looks similar to Ribbon and Glasan but with grey hair and wears a grey suit and a black bag on his back. He wears a black top hat with a red ribbon around the rim on his head. Personality He is unruffled and courageous when preparing to fight, so he has his own intention, known to be titled as the "Pretty Cure Hunter." He, like Queen Mirage, wants to spread misfortune throughout the world, and he does so by defeating every Pretty Cure that he sees. He is also very strong-willed, which prevented him from getting purified by Happiness Big Bang, but it can take a toll on his body. Relationships *[[Blue|'Blue']]: He seems to despise Blue and because of him, he wants to spread misfortune around the world. He goes out to kill Blue, under Mirage's orders. *[[Queen Mirage|'Queen Mirage']]: He is very loyal and respectful towards her and shows some possibly romantic feelings towards her as well. He always remained on her side, showing his love towards her. It is than revealed in episode 41 that he was once Cure Mirage's fairy partner. *'Omori Yuko: '''Yuko finds him injured after the last battle and brings him back to heal his wounds, much to the Cures' surprise and objections. He actually befriends her and could not bring himself to hurt her when she stands in Blue's way. He even thanks her for the food before leaving. Abilities Unlike the other commanders, he used the sword to trap people into the mirror and summoned several Saiarks. He wields a sword that he uses to shoot red lightning-like blades from for battling the Pretty Cure. When he defeats Pretty Cures, he traps them in mirrors similar to those of the victims who are used to summon a Saiark. He uses the gauntlet to summon restraints that wrap around a victim's arms and legs and can leave them suspended in midair. He is very powerful and can even outmatch Cure Fortune, deflecting her attacks with ease and heavily injuring her in the process. - When he defeats a Cure, he creates a mirror to capture them. In episode 21, he created a mirror to lure the Cures into his chamber and add them to his collection by defeating them. In episode 30, Queen Mirage gave him the power to cut through Cure Lovely's shadow and take it. He combined with it to become Cure Unlovely. In this form, he is very powerful and cruel and played with Cure Lovely's mind to help gain the upper hand. PhanPhan can no longer turn back to his human form due to losing his ability to do so but it is unknown if he actually can or cannot as is shown that he might have a chance to transform due to the power's of the Deep Mirror. Blue may be able to give him a human form since his and Deep Mirror's powers might be quite similar. Captured Pretty Cures *Cure Tender (Prior to HCPC01, released by Queen Mirage in HCPC38) *Cure Nile (HCPC13) *Cure Continental (HCPC14) *Twin Rome Pretty Cures Gonna and Pantalone (HCPC14) *Cure Katyusha (HCPC14) *Cure Southern Cross (HCPC14) *Three unknown Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Madrid Pretty Cure (HCPC16) *Several unknown Pretty Cures (HCPC20) Songs Phantom's voice actor, '''Nojima Hirofumi', has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. *Phantom Shadow ~In the Name of Despair~ Trivia * It's a huge coincidence that Phantom shares three ties to the villains of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Phantom is named after the Phantom Empire, making him the second villain who shares his name with the evil group he is affiliated with, preceding Dune. **He is the second villain to use a sword in battle, preceded by Kumojaki. **He has the same voice actor as Cobraja. *He is the first villain who can capture the Cures. *His Saiarks turn the environment into amethyst mines and have white scarves with different glasses shaped unlike the other commanders. *He is similar to Fortune because they hold a grudge against others. Fortune and Hime and Phantom and Blue. *He can summon multiple Saiarks at once, using his sword. *He is the first villain to purposely destroy a Cure's powers. This is unlike Dark Cure, who shattered Tsukikage Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed, yet the item was still usable to a degree. *He is the second villain who was in love with the main villain, preceded by Anacondy . *He targets Japan a few times, but he also targets the other countries by defeating countless Cures. *He is the first male character to become a Cure, though it was only temporary. *He is the second villain who develops a feelings towards the Cures, preceded by Ira. *He was inspired by Monster Hunter. *His true form is actually Cure Mirage's fairy partner. This makes him the fourth villain to originally be a mascot partner, following Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni. **Phantom's real name is PhanPhan. ** He is also the first male mascot to be introduced in this season. * He is the first mascot to have grey as his theme color. *He is the first mascot to wear a top hat. * He seemed to be the only mascot that can transform into his human form in this season. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire Category:Mascots